memory_alphafandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Diskuse:Broken Bow (epizoda)
Nemohu přeložit pojmy: situation room (co je vzadu na můstku), captain's ready room (kapitánova pracovna) a Klingon High Council Chamber, takže i High Council. Do textu jsem to teda dal zatím v angličtině. Gogasmen 31. 12. 2008, 10:33 (UTC) :Dobrý den, :k pojmu "Situation room" - dle http://www.warp.cz/ se má toto překládat jako "operační místnost". Když se podíváte na http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Situation_room , tak by to mohl být správný český výraz. : k pojmu "cvapitan's ready room" - domnívám se, že skutečně správný překlad je "kapitánova pracovna". Doporučuji se podívat http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Captain%27s_ready_room . :Ostatní nevím, snad poradí někdo jiný nebo poopraví i moje překlady. --VaclavVa 4. 1. 2009, 13:04 (UTC) ::Klingon High Council se překládá volně jako Klingonská vysoká rada, zní to sice jako nesmysl, ale je to už zažité. Klingon High Council Chamber bych přeložil jako Sál klingonské vysoké rady nebo jako Sál vysoké rady. --Ampik 4. 1. 2009, 18:58 (UTC) Je potřeba dopřekládat ještě něco ze zajímavostí: * staff writer (4. zajímavost) * scope (ta věcička, do které se dívá T´Pol a také Spock - jestli vůbec existuje český překlad) * The arc was intended to carry throughout the run of the series, but was mostly scrapped when the series took on a "new direction" ve třetí sezóně. - v zajímavosti o Studené válce. Vesměs chápu, že měla probíhat celou sérií, ale byla "scrapped" (vyhozený, nebo co, to právě nevím, jak říct), když série nabrala tzv. nový směr ve 3. sezóně a z vymazaných scén: * dockmaster - "dokař"? nebo to tak nechat... *a nevím, jestli jsem správně přeložil feature version jako původní verze (na začátku vymazaných scén) Případně bych uvítal jakoukoliv pomoc na článku, kdyby se vám něco nezdálo.--Gogasmen 26. 4. 2009, 12:26 (UTC) :Dobrý den, :Rád bych Vám pomohl, bohužel také na to nestačím, navíc jsem do dnešního dne žádnou epizodu z ENT neviděl - ale již pracují na svém sebevzdělání. Přesto bych si dovolil udělat menší úpravu ve Vámi zpracované epizodě. Ta se týká datumu prvého odvysílání. Je rozlišováno datumování dějů ve Star Treku od datumování produkčního vytváření Star Treku. :Dále bych Vás upozornil, že u úvodní kapitoly máte též pravděpodobně použit agnlický název "Teaser". Opět je těžko přeložitelné slovo, ale navrhuji použít překlad jako "Úvod" nebo "Prolog". :Přeji hodně síly při rozpracovávání dalších stránek--VaclavVa 2. 5. 2009, 06:35 (UTC) ::Ahoj. Zaujal mě scope. Myslím, že český překlad dosud neexistuje a přitom je to docela známý přístroj. Já osobně bych byl pro zachování anglického slovíčka. Čte se to "skoup", a to zní docela dobře, ale jako fanoušci si na české MA můžeme vytvořit vlastní překlad a odhlasovat si ho, no ne? Má někdo nějaké návrhy? .... Mě tedy ještě napadá skop (evidentně slovo scope vzniklo zkrácením slova micro'scope', takže jsem zkrátil český mikro'skop'). --Ampik 15. 5. 2009, 06:05 (UTC) :::skop bych viděl asi jako nejlepší překlad, ale taky to vyznívá ve smyslu skopnout dolů. Nechal bych tedy scope.--Gogasmen 18. 5. 2009, 05:34 (UTC) :::Zdravím. Nechte tam "mikroskop", tak se scope překládá, navíc není důvod vytvářet české novotvary. --JemHadar 18. 5. 2009, 06:27 (UTC)